Forrest Gump II
by jasperterhorst
Summary: Forrest Gump goes on a new adventure.


Forrest Gump II

Forrest wakes up, gets in his clothes, grabs his leather boots and starts running. After his usual morning routine of running 20 miles, he decides to do something else with his life. He has caught enough shrimps, it is time for something else.

Forrest decides to leave Mobile in Alabama and decides to move to Las Vegas. It is a run of 1820 miles, so it will take some time to get there. Forrest locks his house and starts running. After 104 hours of running without a single break Forrest arrives in Las Vegas. Forrest checks in at the Baccarat Hotel and Residences Las Vegas and takes the Premier Suite. After a good night of sleep Forrest wakes up early, he decides to go to the bank and withdraw 126 million dollars from his account, halve his capital. Forrest leaves the bank with two brown suitcases stacked with money, both loaded with $100 bills. Forrest takes the bus to the MGM Grand Las Vegas, the third biggest casino in the world.

After about five minutes in the bus two men worn in black clothes with balaclavas on their heads get into the bus. On of the men is slightly larger then the other guy, both of the men are very skinny and frightening. A woman starts yelling at a high frequency, chaos starts emerging, the men are walking in my direction, while people around them are trying to escape. The driver gets out of his seat leaves the bus and start running, while Forrest raises and waits for the men to arrive. They've both grabbed their sidearms from their holsters and are still walking in his direction. "Give us the suitcases you son of a b*tch!", says the small guy. ''Yes, give us the suitcases", affirms the slightly bigger guy.

Forrest tells the guys to put away the firearms and leave the bus while they still can. The men refuse the offer so Forrest quickly takes two Propofol injectors, normally used to make sure the shrimps die without pain, from his pocket and anesthetizes both men within seconds. The men fall to the ground and fall asleep.

Forrest decides to continue his route to the casino running, after 5 minutes of running Forrest arrives at the casino. The casino is a huge cross formed blue building. Forrest enters the casino and is very impressed by the 170,000 square feet of gaming and adventure. The casino has 2300 gaming machines and 178 card and table games. Forrest walks over to the counter to receive 126 gold chips for the 126 million dollars he pays. Forrest decides he wants to play poker, he gets a spot at a VIP poker table at a balcony overseeing the entire hall, because of the big investment in chips he has made. There are sitting three men and two women at the table. The first men on the left of Forrest is a big man he wears a rag around his head and looks like one of those sheikhs from Saudi Arabia, he looks kind. The second man on the left of Forrest is a man from a movie Forrest has seen when he was still a kid. The man has a big grey beard and blue eyes. The third woman on the left of Forrest is the dealer, she is at the table to lead the game and explain the game to Forrest. She looks absolutely stunning and has blond hairs and blue eyes, she looks a bit like Jenny. The first man on the right of Forrest is a small white guy, with brown hair and blue eyes. Across from Forrest is sitting an woman she looks like an older version of Marilyn Monroe.

After about six games and a loss of 14 million dollars Forrest starts to understand the game. By memorising which cards are in the stack and which cards are played Forrest is capable of determining cards in the hands of other players and predicting the cards that will be put on the table next. It isn't flawless but he is capable of calculating his chance of winning games and starts to win a lot of games. He gains 68 million dollars over a time of one hour. The people at the table are constantly alternated by other people and everybody is trying to make money by beating Forrest several games. Dozens of people try and fail and the fortune of Forrest keeps growing after eight straight hours of playing poker Forrest has exactly 483 chips. Forrest checks out and leaves the casino with four suitcases filled with money.

When Forrest gets back at his hotel he starts to wonder what to do with the money he made, he realizes that he doesn't really care about the money and decides to donate 450 million dollars to the American Cancer Society. He doesn't want anybody to feel the pain he felt when his mom died.


End file.
